Harry Potter, Summoner
by Waljak
Summary: Just before the Dursley opened the door to find young Harry, he is summoned to Runterra, and later trained to be a summoner for the league. What would happen when he suddenly is called back to his world ?
1. Chapter 1

**I PROMISE IT WILL BE THE LAST STORY I CREATE BEFORE I START UPFATING THE OTHER !**

 **Now that i said it , we're okay. Just another idea that was in my head for some times, i pretty sure to continue it, but the chapter may be a little shorter than the others**

 **I don't own HP or LOL.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

« Hello, Minerva. » said a voice behind her.

One Minerva McGonagall jumped a little and turned around. The voice belonged to the tall old man before her, with a very long beard. He also wore a rich purple dress, or cape, and a pointy hat.

Minerva sighed internally, and jumped forth. From pawns, she landed on two feet, and dusted herself a little. She glared at the old man.

"How did you know , Albus ? " she asked.

" No cat sat so stiffly" said the now named Albus with a laugh.

She glared at him a little more, before stopping and sighing once again . She looked at Albus, knowing that the age was showing on her face, now more than ever.

"Is it true what they said, Albus ? Did you know who... ?" she didn't dare finish her question, not quite wanting to hear the answer.

Albus face turned sombre for a moment, just enough to make Minerva realize that she talked to someone who fought on the front line.

" Yes, the rumours are true," he said while nodding, " But not without casualties".

Minerva frowned, and realisation shook her. This was the reason she was asked to keep watch on the Dursley .

" James and Lily then... " she said as Albus nodded.

Her throat was dry as she prepared to ask another question.

"Which one ?" she asked softly.

"Sorry ?" said Albus.

" Witch one of them survived ?" she asked again.

Albus stone face was her only answer. A lone tear rolled down her cheek before she composed herself. Another thought came to her, and her eyes widened.

" Young Harry is well, " cut Albus as she was going to ask, " actually, more than fine . He was the one that defeated Tom."

Minerva looked at him blankly. And she blinked. Twice.

" Albus Perceval Wulfric Dumbledore, did you hit your head during the apparition ?" asked a frowning Minerva.

Albus laughed a little, more joyful that a minute ago.

" I assure you, Minerva , young Harry Potter bear traces of the killing curse on him, but is very much alive " continued Albus as he took a gadget of his from his robe, and took the light with it , " the curse must have rebounded at some point, killing Tom in the process."

Minerva tried to make some sense with what she heard, but a humming sound began to make itself known.

She looked up , and her eyes widened as she saw a very familiar motorcycle in the air.

" How did he take it ?" she asked.

" Very badly. He is searching for any death eater to curse." Answered Albus.

The motorcycle landed on the road, roared loudly before the noise died. However, the person that hopped from it was not the one Minerva expected.

" Professor Dumbledore, professor McGonagall." Said the giant of a man as he nodded at them.

"Hagrid ! It is good to see you . Did the trip go well ?" asked Albus as he took the big man in his arm.

Hagrid hugged the old man back, before going back to the motorcycle. He gently took something from it, and brought it back the two other wizards. He handed it to Dumbledore, who in turn, showed it to Minerva.

"Little boy sleeps trough all the fly. Must have been pretty tired" said Hagrid not too loudly.

Minerva widened her eyes at the small child inside the bundle that Dumbledore carried. He seemed peaceful, if you did not pay attention to the big red scar at the top of his head.

" You want him to be put here Albus ? Are you out of your mind," said Minerva while glaring at him, " they are the most awful muggles that I ever saw, and i only watched them for a day !"

"They are also his only living relatives, Minerva," began Albud as he walked to the porch, not looking away from the baby, " Sirius is too angry with himself to even think of taking Harry and the ministry will not let Remus raise a half blood wizard. More than that nobody would expect him to live with muggles, and if he his found, a blood ward will ensure his safety."

Minerva was not confident in the plan that Albus told her, but she trusted him with her life. So she will trust him with this baby's life too, and she will hope that the Dursley won't be too bad. She watched as Albus gently put the bundle down, in front of the door, and putted a letter on it.

"Well, young Harry, this is a farewell. In the name of every wizard of Britain, thank you." Said Albus.

And with that, he turned away, and nodded to Minerva and Hagrid. Hagrid hopped on the motorcycle, and fllew away, while Minerva took Albus arm as they appeared away.

Little did they know what would happen to young Harry, seconds after they left. Purple and blue circle began to appaer around the bundle, waking the baby up, making him scream.

The Dursley, awaken by the light and the sound, rushed out of their house, only to find... nothing.

Vernon Dursley would grumble about children, and close the door, unaware of everything.

 **Runtera, summoner league**

Inside a big room, a dozen brown cloaked people were standing around in a circle, hand raised and chanting. In the center of the circle, an elaborate stone pedestal was glowing with purple and blue magic.

As their chant intensified, so did the glowing. Sounds began to be heard, beast roar, blazing gun, yelling man, destructive magic, splashing water... the ritual created a gateway to every world in the multiverse.

They suddenly stopped , bringing their hand down and stopping their chant. The portal closed abruptly, and the sound died with it. A magic explosion shook the room up , making some of the cloaked person falling on the ground.

As they regained their sense, they walked to the centre of the circle.

" Did it work ?" asked one of them.

As if to answer their question, a loud scream escaped the pedestal. They rushed to it, spell ready to be launched. They did not expect at all, however, to find a little baby, screaming and struggling.

" Is it some kind of joke ?" asked a voice behind them.

They turned to see a grey cloaked figure looking at them, fury visible in his eyes.

"Summoner superior !" they said in unison

The cloaked figure walked past them and pointed to the babe.

"You were supposed to summon a powerful mage, who could work for the league as a referee of some sort, a balance, and you summon a baby ?" he yelled.

The brown cloaked cowered a little, and took some steps back. The grey figure sighed, took a deep breath, and looked at the child. He stopped screaming when he began to yell at the other, and was now looking at him.

"Leave, now" he said sternly.

The other figure bowed a little, and left the room. The figure rubbed its temples, and looked at the bed.

"Now, what to do with you..." it asked to no one in particular.

Hz approached his hand of the baby, and poked him with a finger. He widened his eyes as the baby giggled. Magic. Magic was flowing from the boy, going in and out of his body like waves. So much magic, more than any summoners he had seen.

" Perhaps, it was not as bad as we would think.. " he said, smirking.

He took the letter from the bundle, making the baby giggle again. He read the letter quickly, before burning it with a ignite. No point in keeping the letter, the boy would never go back to his original world. The fact the he was an orphan was even better.

"Well then, young Harry Potter, it looks like you are going to be an amazing and lawful sumoner. Yes, I'll make sure of it "

And with that, he took the babe in his arm, and left the room, on his way to the summoner council.

* * *

 **Well that it. Hopefully my writing skill improved since the first chapter, so it should be more pleasant to read**

 **Anyway, c u .**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK so ! First thing first ! Thank you all to all the people who choose to read this story ! Quite a lot of people, for a 1,000 word story that had no real sense, i mean ! So thank you !**

 **Next ! This is a small chapter ! Because i have a lot of questions, that i need to answer from you guys, and i did not feel like just posting questions without a chapter. So, small chapter, but i need answers.**

 **I did not know what i could write without theese anwsers. So i may redo this chapter after i got theese answers.**

 **And lastly ! English is not my native tongue, I am pretty bad with it. I have poor grammar. Very poor. So if someone could tell me about a good spell checker site, it would be very welcome.**

 **I think that's all, questions will be at the end of the chapter. soooo, hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own either LoL or Hp.**

* * *

Bright green eyes opened to the world. Slowly, a small figure emerged from under the sheet. It walked to the door, throw on itself the black cloak, hiding his feature, and walked out of the small room.

It walked down corridors and alleys. Up stair, passing multiple other cloaked figures, some of different colors, to finally end up in front of a door.

It knocked twice, and waited for an answer. A muffled 'enter' made it open the door.

"You wanted to see me, summoner principal ?" asked the small figure.

The man behind the desk , with a white cloak, raised his head from the paper, and looked at him.

"Yes, I did," began the tall man, " I followed closely your evolution since you came here… Harry ? was it ?"

Harry nodded his head, his eyes following the man as he walked from behind the desk to in front of it.

"I believe you are the son of … summoner superior Adam ? A great man. A bit too much ambitious, if you ask me" continued the white cloaked man.

The tall man approached Harry, towering above him. Harry did not raise his head to look at him in the eyes. Knowing it was disrespectful.

The summoner principal, stayed here for quite a long time, in Harry opinion, looking at Harry all along. Just as Harry began to feel the urge to look up, the man walked away, back to his desk.

He sat in his chair while sighing. He made a gesture to make Harry come closer.

"I read your essay, young man. On the war between Noxus and Iona." He said while taking a paper from one of the desk drawer, reading it.

Harry supposed it was his essay, and gulped .

"It was … interesting, to say at least. One would not believe you only turned eleven." Continued the man.

"Thank you, summoner principal, I had a great teach-"

"Call me Neron, young man, and don't misunderstand me," he cut Harry "when I said it was interesting, it was just above average, nothing more."

Harry gritted his teeth, and bowed his head to allow the hood to mask his face a little more.

"No, what was interesting was what you wanted to say … Even without saying it, one who could read between the lines would see that you find the Ionia ideal better than the one from Noxus. Or from all the other places, for all that matter." He finished as he looked at Harry.

Harry said nothing, head still bowed. The man behind the desk smiled, and crossed his hand under his chin.

"Let me rephrase it then, do you believe that the world need a balance, to judge people from what the balance says, and not from their acts ?" he asked again.

The slow tick of the clock was his only answer.

"Did you know," asked suddenly the man, as he walked to the windows, " That summoner don't have the right to propose their own children to become summoners ?"

Harry raised his head at the question, not truly knowing where he wanted to go.

"When Adam came to us, me and the other white cloak, I mean, with a child behind his legs, we thought that he was making a joke." Continued the man as he watched thought the windows.

"We refused of course, the rule applied to everyone, even to one so powerful as your father. But he came back. Again and again. Each time with a new bargain, a new offer."

Harry kept his mouth shut. He already knew the end.

"We refused each time. And we began to lose our patience. For a last time , we refused, and stripped him of his rank, of his right as a summoner. Do you know what he did then ?" said Neron as he turned to face him.

Harry continued to look at the man, knowing that he would continue no matter what he would do.

"He asked us to take you in, not as a summoner anymore, but as a simple man of Runterra," he finished, " because you see, one does not leave the league like a worker quit his job. If you work as he summoner, you work till the day you die, and your father knows that."

The man expression turned dark, and he walked in Harry direction.

"He made us strip him of his rank so that you could pass the test to become a summoner, but why would he do that ? When he was so close to become part of the council too ?" he stopped before Harry, making him take a step back," So why would he do that ? For a boy whose mother left him ? No. I couldn't believe it."

Harry flinched .

"But I found out why now … reading your work… He want you to become the summoner supreme, to wear the purple cloak, to change the very foundation of this world ! To put a 'balance' over every person's head ! But I will not allow it !" yelled the man.

Silence reigned over the room, and Neron walked back to his desk, rage still on his feature.

"But what could you do ?" asked a voice.

Neron stopped from sitting on his chair, looking at the black cloaked Harry. Said summoner in training raised his head, smirking.

"For stopping me in raising in rank, I mean," began Harry as he took off his hood ," I mastered the summoner spells long before other children my ages, proved myself to most of the instructors of the league, both in diplomacy and history, and finished my essay three years before other could even begin it …"

Harry walked slowly to the desk, hand behind his back.

"So you, dear Neron, cannot stop me from raising in rank.. " finished Harry.

"I will strip you of your rank.. like I did with your Noxian father !" roared the man.

"Is that nation discrimination that I hear ? And I thought that the league needed to stay impartial …" said Harry as he walked to the door.

"And concerning the matter of stripping me of my rank… you need to approbation of all the other summoner principal for that," said Harry, hand on the doorknob "and I fear that most of them.. like me. The cute and innocent child who believes in justice. That was their words I think. You need to understand that while stripped of his rank, dinner with friends is still allowed right ?"

Neron face turned from a violent red, to a ghostly white. Harry opened the door, and let his smirk morph into a warm smile.

"Oh ,and my father says Hello," said Harry as he crossed the door ," So 'Hello', and goodbye."

The door closed itself with a soft 'click' and Neron felt on off his chair.

During the next week, rumor from the capital talked about how summoner principal Neron lost his mind and talked about a manipulative Noxus child.

It appeared that he was stripped of his rank for his non respect of the code of the summoner to respect all countries equally, and for trying to sue a child because he had a grudge against their parent.

For his part, Harry only thanked the brave-giving potion given to him by his father that allowed him to put his the first step of his father's plan in execution.

First step to a world without war.

* * *

 **I NEED YOU TO REMEMBER THAT I MAY REDO THIS CHAPTER ! So Harry may not be this manipulative at 11 years old. Even if this was his father plan.**

 **onto the question :**

 **-I plan to make two or three arc in Runeterra, and then make him go back to earth. So do I make the champions their right age :**

 **As he is now OR When he came back to earth**

 **-Seeing that he is not on earth now, do i make**

 **Another boy who lived (Nevill, know the drill now ( true or fake)) OR No boy who lived (rip Ginnie, hey dark lord in a girl's body) OR A twin who did not get summoned (true or fake boy who lived)**

 **-Lastly, I made him pretty intelligent in this chapter, and manipulative but**

 **Should he be just following his father order( kind of innocent boy, truly) OR He is a born Noxslytherin.**

 **I think that's all. For the rest, I know what's going to happen in the Runterra arc, how he is going to go back to earth, when, how the champion will come with him...**

 **A YES RIGHT ! Pairing. I let you go wild on that. But it probably WON'T be slash. You cannot tempt me ! Foul Thoughts !**

 **ONCE AGAIN : thank you for reading this and sorry for the grammar.**


	3. Chapter 3

**'Back so soon ?' You would say ?**  
 **Im truly sorry for the delay. To be truthfull. Im too lazy. And bad at writing, but that's secondary.**

 **Anyway. This is the 3 chapter , second if you thin the first one as a prologue, to this story. It sort of allowed me to see where i was going, and to answer the 'where' and 'when' question ( to me).**

 **I also would like to thank you people for following this story, and for your review. Once again, i'm pretty bad at writing, and spell checker are not the best tool out there so ... sorry for all the fault, if anyone had advice that could help me improve my skills, please feel free to tell me.**

 **I don't own either of the crossover arts.**

* * *

In a dark room, Fives cloaked figures stood around a floating blue ball. A circle under them glowed a faint blue light. None of them were moving an inch, and even their breathing seemed to have stopped. They seemed to be in deep trance.

Then, the circle stopped glowing, and the floating ball gently began to fall down, on a stone pillar just under it, plunging the room in darkness.

Slowly, the black cloaked figures seemed to come back to their sense, their chest began to rise slowly, their breathing coming back to normal, and began to look around. One of them fell backward and finished sitting on the floor.

Just then, the door of the room opened and in entered a green cloaked figure, hand behind their back. With a wave of their hand, the torch around the room lighted up , reveling the persons inside.

The figure who just entered pulled back their hood to reveal an old woman, with grey hair and a stern look. The black cloak in the room all straightened themselves and looked at the woman who just came in. The one who had fallen stood up rapidly and bowed his head. The stern woman glared at them before talking.

"This," she began "is the effect of magic exhaustion. It is normal, seeing as it was your first time experiencing a 'connection', and you surely poured more magic than necessary."

She looked at each of them, spotting the sign of exhaustion on each of them, before stopping on the last one. Something was wrong. The signs were too regular, too visible, as if they were ….

"I'm sure you are all tired. I give you the rest of the day. We will talk about the match tomorrow." She continued.

The summoner in training bowed their heads before walking to the door. Just as the last one passed by her, she stopped them with a hand on their shoulder.

"Wait a moment, summoner Harry. I have something to ask you." She said as he stopped.

The other black cloak looked at each other, before walking through the door. Leaving them alone.

As the door closed, a deep silence took place. The old woman looking at Harry, more like a glare, and the boy looking at her. The lady then sighed and pinched her nose, letting go of the boy.

"Harry, " she said, dropping the title, " what happened ?"

The now named Harry sheepishly rubbed his head, with a little smile under his hood, that he took off ,and looked at the lady.

"I may have poured more magic than necessary at the beginning, and the exhaustion hit me almost immediately, " he began , making the lady glare, "But don't worry ! I'm fine, more than fine !" he assured.

"I saw that," she cut him ," how did you do ?"

Harry avoided her gaze. She raised an eyebrow before looking him over . Her eyes widened.

"Harry you did not-" she began, but Harry hid his hands behind his back, eyes wide. She glared at him.

He passed her, and opened the door, smiling brightly at her .

"I'm sorry for that , Laura ! I won't do it again, I promise." And whit that he ran off, hoping to catch the other black cloak.

The now named Laura began to shake, before she took a deep breath, calming her down. She walked further into the room and approached the stone pillar in the center. She took the glass ball on it and looked it over. Her eyes widened when she spotted a small crack on it.

She sighed and looked at the door.

"That kid… I swear," she said gently ," I hope you know what you are doing Adam"

* * *

Harry ran in the multiple corridor of the institute, hood back on his head, making him once again a nameless summoner in training. He looked at the ring in his hand, and he remembered how he got it.

" _Remember Harry ? " asked his father, " You have a connection with magic unlike anything I've seen before, and I have seen champion fighting each other."_

 _Harry big eyes were glued to the little ring that his father was holding._

" _We cannot have people knowing of that connection, or we… well, you will be in trouble," his father corrected himself " That's where this ring come into play."_

 _He took Harry hand and put the ring on one his little finger. Immediately, Harry felt as if he had been punched, his body became heavy, and his vision blurred. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to his father, his smiling father._

 _Slowly but surely, the heaviness went away, and his vision got back to normal._

" _This ring will forcefully but partially cut your contact with magic. This way, you will have something close to the normal amount." Explained his father._

 _Harry nodded, and looked at the silver ring with a dark purple line running on it._

Harry gulped once, knowing what was going to happen, and put the silver ring back on his left hand. Immediately, his vision blurred, and he felt himself become heavier, making him grit his teeth.

He bumped into someone, but his vision was not yet back to normal, and he did not see with whom. He thinks he saw blue, so he supposed one of the summoners who was part of the fight just before, so he apologized and continued to run. No matter how many times he was doing it, cutting himself from magic was always so disturbing and unpleasant.

As his vision became clear, he saw the rest of the summoner in training just before him, and calmed his pace.

* * *

For once, they were happy. Yes. It was rare, but they were happy. They won the watch they had just participated in, against that vixen, and that made them happy. They once again proved that they were the best at magic on the world.

But everything was ruined when someone bumped into them. The moment they hit the floor, their good mood got away. The person that just bumped them just said sorry and was already walking away.

So they let their emotion take the best of them and they prepared to blast the one that bumped them. Energy formed at the end of the wand, before they widened their eyes.

When performing magic, one opens themselves to magic around him. So they did. And they felt it. Magic. Everywhere. Floating around the person going away. So much magic that was just at their grasp.

And just like that it was gone. The magic darted away from the person, as if rejected, and got back to where it came from.

They watched the strange person disappear at the next corner, the blast magic all but forgotten.

For the first time in quite some time, Veigar was intrigued

* * *

Harry followed his fellow summoner in training to the room that was reserved for their free time.

They entered the room, one by one, and Harry closed the door, as he was the last one to enter the room.

As soon as the door closed, each one of the figures took off their hood, as did Harry. He took some times to take into the features of each one of his fellow summoner, as they did not often have their hood off .

"Damn, that thing took more magic than I thought, " said one boy with dark reddish hair, put into braids.

Jack, or something like that. A pirate name anyway. He is from Biglwater obviously, and he was the one that fell down earlier. That didn't mean he was weak, magically speaking or mentally. It only meant that he was the one who controlled the less his emotion.

"I must admit, I never imagined that the Blue poured that much magic each match they had," continued a brown haired ponytail girl, " I respect them even more now."

Laeticia. A Demacian thought and thought. Always talking about justice and honor. But, well,Harry was pretty sure she could beat every one of them just by sheer strenght and determination.

"I, am more interested what Summoner Waltz wanted with Harry." Said a calm voice behind them.

They turned to look at the bald boy who just spoke. Behind his calm appearance, Harry could see the fury in his eyes. He repressed a sigh.

Nisa, an Ionian. Harry was sure that in the head of the boy, every Noxian had white hair, red eyes, and killed puppy every night. And Harry was no exception for him. Well, apart from the black hair, and green eyes of course.

From the corner of his eyes, Harry saw the last girl turn slightly their way. Dark hair moving slightly from the turn. Her white eyes not focused where she was looking.  
Dreinee. Believe it or not she is from the shadow isle, even if the pale skin and the 'run away' aura kind of gave here away.

The first two looked from Nisa to Harry with a questioning look.

"That's true mate," said Jack ," what' she want with you ?"

Harry growled mentally. It was not lying that bothered him, his father taught him the Noxian way as soon as he judged it necessary, meaning as soon as he turned an age where he could interact with other people. No, What bothered him was that Nisa was always on his back. He knew that they, the Noxians, were not the nicest of people on Runtera, and that they kind of waged one war or two, but … Yeah, no, honestly most of them were just warmonger.

"Harry ?" said a voice, bringing him out of his musing.

They were all looking at him. Ha, he must have been in his thought again. His father told him more than once that he had tendencies at just losing himself in his thought when thinking.

"Yes, sorry about that, but I can't tell you about what Mis- Summoner Waltz wanted to talk about," said Harry, almost making a mistake. On purpose, of course, everything was allowed to mess with the Ionian boy.

And it worked. Nisa glared at the younger boy, uncrossing his arms.

"I guess Noxian aren't taught manner, either then, nor respect to your elder ?" he growled softly.

Harry's mouth twitched into a smirk for a second , in a very similar fashion to a wizard who strongly looked like a noxian general, as he took a step forward.

"Respect is earned, not given in Noxus , and unlike you Ionian, Noxian strongly believe that dying on a battlefield is better than aging and becoming an old, senile burden to a council " countered Harry immediately.

Make no mistake, Harry respected the green cloaked Laura Waltz a lot more than he could admit, having once been selected to wear a white cloak, …. But messing with Nisa, well any Ionian really, was too tempting.

"I guess that explains why you lose most of your war, then ," said Nisa while smirking.

Harry let the façade fall and he glared at Nisa. Nice shot.

"Maybe if you Ionian were not so damn gifted by the god you'll understand what a country need to do to gain peace and prosperity" said Harry harshly.

"Blaming our deity again ? Noxian sure like to complain about how other are too gifted, and how they are the poor, normal people trying to live throughout" snarled Nisa.

"Well, maybe your country will understand if you had an old evil hag trying to destroy your home from the inside for f-" He cut himself quickly, realizing what he was saying.

Wow. He got a little in the argument there, revealed more than he wanted. Harry quickly looked around, making sure that the young and beautiful sorceress that totally toyed with Noxus people did not heard him. Maybe he should talk about his meeting, more like kidnapping, with his father about said witch.

All the other summoner looked at him strangely, even Dreinee, who has all but forgotten about trying not to be caught interested in their conversation.

As he saw Laeticia opening her mouth to ask a question, the door behind them opened. In entered a gray cloaked man, hood on.

"Summoner in training Harry ?" he asked softly.

Harry putted his hood back on as he walked to the door.

The man looked at him for a moment, before nodding.

"You will need to prepare for an expedition. It will depart tomorrow. You are to meet your mentor for this mission in front of the main gate, at dawn. Your supervisor for this mission will be summoner Nolan".

* * *

Harry was glad that he did not had to explain himself about the little … things that he said earlier. His father never talked about his mother, but seeing his temper, he was pretty sure she was from biglwater.  
Yikes. Better than Ionian at least . Even if he had to admit that they could be real beauty.

Anyway, he was kind of intrigued by the 'mission' that he was supposed to attend to. He did not even had times to tell his father about it. Well, in person, that it, he sent him a letter.

He did not receive an answer, of course. His father, while near the institute, he was still a day or so away, by foot.  
Meaning that he did not have instruction from him, nor hint on his mission. His father always left him hint before certain events. He had the informations from his friend, in the institute.

He always said knowledge was the key to win a war. Even if he did not want to wage war… yet, he firmly believed that this was true.

Moreover, he only had two brave-giving potions left, and even if he was soon to be twelve, he was pretty sure he could not keep his act together against a person who searched too much.

So, either someone from the institute delayed the information, maybe Laura ,who refused to spoil him too much, or maybe it was a test from his father , who wanted to know how he would react.

Both cases could be true. In any way, he had very little time to prepare himself, nearly one hour before going to bed, as he wanted to at least sleep 7 hours. Long trip needed to be at one best. And he was still a child, even if his position as a summoner in training could fool some people.

"Boy?" growled a voice behind him.

He jumped a little and turned around, hand ready to launch a ignite. Seeing who it was, he widened his eyes and lowered his arms. The orange coloring of the sky made the red cloak even more imposing to the young boy. The scar running over the lisps under the hood only amplified said feeling.

"I'm Nolan. You're Harry ?" asked the imposing man.

"Yes, sir !" answered Harry almost immediately, trying his hardest not to flinch when the man tilted his head.

'Nolan' grunted, turned around, and began walking toward the front door.

Harry followed immediately, without saying anything, eyes still glued to the red cloak that the man was wearing.

Red cloak. The summoner wearing this color where the best fighter that the institute could produce. They were the one dispatched to resolve conflict that the institute forbid. It is even said that they possibly could own their own against champions. Most people believed that the 'blue ' are the most powerful summoner of the institute, but they would not be right. None were more powerful, fighting wise, than them in the institute. Well, apart the purple cloak, of course.

If they sent someone like that, it must be a bigger mission that he imagined. He widened his eyes and walked a little faster to stand next to the bigger man.

"Summoner Nolan ?" he asked respectfully.

The man turned his head slightly, still walking, as if to tell him to continue.

"What is the mission, if you don't mind me asking ." continued Harry.

The man snorted.

"They did not tell you ? You are in for a surprise boy," he began ,before looking straight ahead, " We are hunting a Zaun experiment who got wrong, Plitover's sheriff asked for our help."

* * *

 **Cut ! So ? What do you think ? I spent a lot of time re-writing this chapter, because i did not like where it was going. I hope this version feel right.**

 **As i said, i plan to make two or three arc in Runterra before going to HP, and make some times skipe between arc (1 year max, he need to grow up). For the HP universe, i thought of some idea, but the 'The dark lord is a little ginger girl' felt pretty good and amusing to me. Need to see if i can make it happen.**

 **I plan to make the champion a little younger and then their right age when Harry go back to HP, cause it will be more right. I documented myself quite a bit on Lol lore to do so and damn, they don't make their age at all.**

 **Anyway, if you have any idea or objection, feel free to leave a review, and i bid you farewell.**

 **Ps: Next i update hp and scarlet book**

 **Pss: don't want to correct the before and after text.**

 **Psss: That what i will be using for the 'cloak' color. Didn't find anything on summoner, and seeing as Riot want to totaly remove the institute of war from their game i'll be using that :**

 **Purple : summoner supreme, the one who make the league rules, who possess the more power.**

 **White : summoner principal, a dozen or so summoner who work just under the purple cloak, they are the one who judge if one is allowed to join the league, as a summoner or as a champion.**

 **Grey : summoner superior, the ones who are the most ranked just after the white cloak, they are the one who supervise basically everything, as the dozen principals cannot be everywhere at the same times.**

 **Red : The 'war summoner', they are the enforcer of the league, they are sent to stop conflict and report them to the institute, so they can then organize a match to resolve the conflict. They are also the one sent if a champion get a little out of hand.**

 **Brow : The scholar. They are the more versed in the art of magic. They are the one who summoned the champion who were summoned, and who put a seal on them . (Nocturen, the void's one…)**

 **Blue : The summoner who help champion during a match. They are good at everything, but do not exceed at something. Some They are the more know by the 'public'.**

 **Green : The summoner instructor. Summoner who became old and traded there other cloak with a green one. They train the new blood.**

 **Black : The summoner In training. Nothing more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmmm. I'm just gona stop giving away excuse. I'm just lazy asf, honestly.**

 **So don't worry ( if you were worried ) , my stories are going to get updated, i just need to put my head on it. Na, its even worst than that : I know what i want to write but writing it is taking way too much times for me.**

 **Anyway ! Here the chapter 4 ! Hope you enjoy**

 **I own netheir Hp or LOL**

* * *

Harry followed the rapid pacing of the red cloaked man, which proved to be difficult. Nolan, while not a giant, was still standing at an impressive one meter ninety, and maybe a quarter of that wide.

Contrary to that, Harry was not that tall for his age, making it difficult for him to follow the big man.  
If Nolan saw it, he said nothing.

It has been something like one day since they left the academy, and neither of them said something. And it was beginning to become awkward for Harry. Of course, most of the times one did not talk in the academy, spending the majority of their time training and learning. But during that times your mind was focused on something.

There, the sole thing Harry could focus on was trying to imagine what the mission would be like, and that was daydreaming, and his father always said that daydreaming could get one killed.

So, Harry simply focused on listening to the world around him, and analysing each person they passed by, mainly farmer mind you.

It was a thing Harry noticed while they walked past the farm, near the institute. All farmers, already awake this early in the morning, bowed to the tall man with smile on their face. One of them even walked to them with a basket of fruit, and gave it to them.

Harry entered the institute very early, and lived in it most of the times, so he hardly ever saw other persons that summoners. But seeing that made him remember that the institute was here to protect the world from an endless war. It only made him more determinate to accomplish his goal to protect this word even more.

As they walked Harry sensed something behind them. When trying to search for said thing, Nolan grumbled.

"Took you some times, boy." Said the summoner while stopping.

The red cloaked man turned to him and took out a mace from under his cloak.

"Get ready boys," he began, before looking into the forest "Come Out, I don't have all day "

Harry looked in the direction that Nolan was looking. He tensed a little and canalized magic in his arms, making blue veins appear on them.

Just as Nolan opened his mouth again, people came from behind the bushes. Most of them were clad in leather armours, with daggers and sword that had clearly seen better days.

"Money, summoners," said one of them behind his face mask, " wont ask twice" and with that he pointed his dagger at Nolan.

For a second or so, Harry wondered if they were serious or not. Were they really hoping to go against a red cloak with only rusty daggers and swords? Harry didn't really doubt what the outcome would be.

As Nolan Snorted, a little hissing was heard, and an arrow came from behind the bushes, stray for the red cloaked man. It bounced harmlessly as a yellow bubble formed around him.

Without thinking, Harry activated his own barrier just as another arrow came in his direction. However, in contrary to Nolan's one, the bubble cracked where it was hit, making the boy flinch.

Barely after Harry understood what happened, Nolan rushed straight toward the group , mace held high above him. Without a cry, or any sound, he brought down the hammer on the first of the thugs and hit him right on the head.

Harry and the other bandits came back to them when the body hit the floor, which let Nolan just enough time to take another swing of his weapon, knocking another one thug on the ground.

The other three mans jumped at him, each with their weapons raised and ready to kill. Nolan blocked the first two by deflecting the weapons with another swing, but the third one hit home. Or would have if the barrier wasn't still there.

Once again, the yellow bubble came to life and blocked the incoming sword without any problems. Nolan smirked and punched one of them in the guts, putting him on fire at the same time, and making the other thief back up.

As Nolan began to walk once again toward the remaining bandits, hissings once again were heard, and one arrows came into view, bouncing against Nolan shield, not stopping him.

However, another arrow came just after, and hit the shield again, making a crack appear on it. This time, Nolan stopped, and looked in the direction of the bushes, then to Harry.

But Harry already left, hiding himself in the bushes, waiting for an indication, which he got. When the first arrow was launched, he deduced where the archer was, but the second arrow made him rethink his plans.

The sound of the barrier cracking, however, got him to act fast. With little thinking, he approached the position of the archer the more sneakily as possible.

He saw him easily enough, seeing as the man was dressed with a red jacket, and walked behind him. When he was right behind him, the thug turned and took his punch right in the face, making him fall on the ground, Harry immediately jumped on him and punched him another time in the face, knocking him out.

His fist lost their blue aura as mana left them. A violent hit from behind knocked him face first on the ground, and he heard the distinct sound of a barrier exploding.

Harry immediately rolled away just as a dagger stuck itself on the ground where he just was. He did not have time to take in the appearance of the attacker, as he once again rolled in another direction to dodge another strike.

His back hit a tree, stopping him in his movement, and making him unable to dodge the next strike.

The offending man took out his daggers from the ground and smirked at Harry.

"Got you ,kid " said the man in a sing-song voice.

Harry immediately reached for the ring on his finger, but a resounding 'crush' stopped him. He looked up to see Nolan putting back his mace in his cloak.

"Nice job, boy," said the summoners as he looked at the man he knocked out, " but you need to hit harder than that, two strike is too much."

Harry took a deep breath and glared at the man, before standing up, using the tree to help himself.

"You saw me ?" he asked between breath.

"That I did, didn't know you could use this sort of thing at your age, they trained you well" said the old man.

Harry raised a brow, and looked at the man up and down. He didn't have any injuries.

"You could have helped me …" said the boy while approaching him.

"Ha ! How could you experience the real thing then, "laughed the man, "Tell me did you feel the rush ?"

Harry looked at his hand, which were shaking, before closing his fists. He then looked at the man he hit twice.

"Is he dead ?" asked Harry.

"Only two of them died," said Nolan while shaking his head, " and he's not one of them. Let me contact the Institute and we can go".

The summoner took out a blue glass globe from his bag, which he dropped when he first took out his weapon, and poured magic in it.

Harry simply walked to his bag and sat down.

 _ **Line Break**_

After tying the unconscious or wounded thugs to a tree, they once against began to walk.

Now, seeing that the institute stood between Noxus and Demacia, at the very middle, exactly, they needed to take a boat, which will then take them closer to Plitover, at a distance that they could teleport too.

It means that they needed to cross a mountain. A big one at that. And Harry wasn't quite prepared for that. He was still a thirteen year old boy, and muscles weren't really what he worked all his life for.

"It looks more difficult that it is," said Nolan from next to him, looking up at the top of the mountain.

Harry looked at him with a blank look. Was he really expecting him to believe that ? Crossing a mountain? Damn those superhuman red cloak.

As Harry took a deep sigh, making sure that his bag was tightly attached to his back, Nolan exploded in laughter.

"HAHAHA ! I like you kid !, " said the tall man with a big smile " But I was just kidding, we are not going to cross that mountain,"

Harry took a step back and turned to his superior, trying not to glare.

"Not in that way, at least…" finished the scared man whit his eyes twinkling.

 _ **Line Break**_

It took them a little less than another day to reach the mountain, stopping during the night to rest up a little.

As expected, they did not take the long way of climbing the side of the mountain. But that doesn't mean that it was easier or less scaring for Harry.

It seemed that the summoner usually teleported to the top of the mountain, but as Harry wasn't 'powerful enough', they had to climb something like half of the mountain to use it.

You would think that the all-powerful summoner would have build an easy way to access it, but no. They instead choose to put cords on a flat side of the mountain to climb faster. But Harry kind of guessed that it was just for the monster wearing the red cloak. Nolan climbed faster that he could run, and Harry was sure he could just climb the side without using the rope.

It took Harry something like one hours to climb to the post that was in the middle of the mountain, with some pause. And that was with reinforcing his entire body with magic. Moreover, the man holding the place told him that Nolan told him to teleport while he climbed the rest. Because he needed to train apparently.

As he was told, Harry sent a magic pulse to the top of the mountain to sense the ward there, and teleported to it.

Teleporting was always a strange sensation. Not unpleasant, just weird. It was like being in two places at the same time, and then simply vanishing from one. Very strange.

When he arrived, with magic slowly disappearing in purple particle, Nolan was nowhere to seen. Seeing as the man wouldn't actually left without him, he took of his bag and waited there.

It took another twenty minutes for the man to appear at the edge of the cliff, panting. He pulled himself up and sat for a second.

"It appears ... that I'm not as young as I used to be," said the man between pant.

Harry nodded, handing him some water. The man took it and gulped it all down, handing it back to Harry afterward. He didn't stood up, though, and stayed like that for a couple more minute.

"Is it a personal challenge, "suddenly asked Harry," or are all the red cloak climbing it ?"

Nolan crossed his gaze, looking into his eyes before answering.

"Red cloak are promoted by groups," began the man," when all the former red's retire or went missing , another group is promoted. They use this very wall to test us. They made us climb it again and again until one cannot continue anymore."

Harry widened his eyes, they truly were monster.

"you could use magic to boost yourself of course, even flash was allowed," said Nolan after seeing Harry's look" the record is seven time, if you want to know. Anyway, it became kind of joke to us that if you couldn't climb this wall at least once, you had to retire."

Nolan looked behind him.

"Guess I'm closer to retirement that I thought" said the man pensively.

Harry stayed silent, letting his one-mission-teammate to his thought, preferring to look at the sea in the distance.

 _ **Line Break**_

The boat was waiting for them at the other end of the mountain, down where the sea dig into the mountain.

Harry could see the boat, or at least he hoped it was the boat, as they began to walk down from the mountain. Contrary to the side they just climbed, the other side of the mountain was going down smoothly, to the point where you just needed to walk, and sometimes jump, to go down.

"Does the boat belong to the Institute ?" asked Harry as the walked, which was more like slow run for Harry.

Nolan snorted.

"Most of the Runtera's boat are owned by Biglwater," began the man, now more friendly that when they left ," Ruffians, all of them"

Harry looked once again at the sea, searching the boat for a Jolly Roger with unease. He could try his best to stay neutral but those Biglwater people couldn't be trusted. Take Jack , or whatever his fellow summoner name was, for example . Even if Drainee, the one from the obscure isles, seemed like the dangerous one, he was sure that she would at least hesitate to stab one of them in the back to save her live. For a second or so.

Jack wouldn't . He saw it in his eyes. The dark glint that always appeared when he saw someone in a defensive stance. He couldn't say that he approved it but if the tales that his father said about Biglwater were true, he could understand.

He stopped his musing as a hand grabbed his shoulder, stopping his from going forward. He blinked before realising that the mountain literally stopped in front of him, ending in a cliff.

"That daydream of yours' going to get you killed at some point boy," said Nolan from next to him.

Harry nodded his head, taking a step back, searching for a way descending without them taking a leap.

Nolan raised his hand from Harry shoulder and raised it. He chanted a little, and a flame left his hand to the sky. Harry followed the light till it exploded at some point.

As he looked at the particles dispersed in the air, he saw from the corner of his eyes that the ship began to move. In their direction.

"That a flare boy," began Nolanl as he looked at the ship approaching some sixty meter down under them ," a basic spell used in war mostly."

Harry nodded his head before looking at the tall man, or rather the smirk that he was wearing. He felt a shiver running down his spine.

"And now I'm going to teach you another trick that fucking useful for any man that want to feel alive" And with that he took Harry by the arm and jumped.

Harry felt his inside going up for a second, making him lighter, before they began to fall. He immediately closed his eyes and prepared to take of his ring, hoping that that magic would save him. But the tall man stopped him.

"Open your eyes boy !" screamed the man above the wind.

Even if Harry didn't know the man from a long times, he doubted that he would simply suicide like that, so he opened his eyes.

And boy did he not regret it.

An amazing scenery stood before him . A vast sea without limits. An impressive new world to explore. An indescriptible emotion filled his body.

He breathed in the vision for a moment, before his brain forcefully made him remember his situation.

The tall man next to him barked something to grab his attention and pointed down under them. Making Harry take in view the massive ship rapidly growing under.

"Flash !" roared the red cloaked summoner before disappearing in a yellow burst.

The young summoner just had time to take register the order before doing so himself. He flashed down without thinking of it.

His butt painfully touched the floor just after. He winced as pain filled his back. The young boy felt his heart pump painfully in his chest as adrenaline left his body. He then registered what happened, and wondered why he wasn't a puddle of blood. A dead puddle of blood. Because Vlad could become a puddle of blood and he wouldn't die fro-

Laughter stopped his musing , making Harry look at the source of the noise. The tall man that was Nolan was laughing his heart out while looking at Harry.

The young boy glared at him while he got up. He rubbed his bruise before looked around him.

"I'd appreciate if you'd stop doing that, dear summoner" said a voice Harry didn't recognize.

He turned around to look at the owner of said voice, and looked up.

Another tall man stood behind them, arm crossed, a cutlass hanging from his belt. Harry gulped and straightened himself.

"Captain Fortune, I presume ?" said Nolan as he passed Harry.

The man gazed at red cloaked summoner before barking a laugh. He stepped sideway to let a girl pass him. Her face was obscured by the big hat that she was wearing, but the glare that she levelled at both of them was on par with some of the Noxian general that he father sometimes received.

The girl passed the tall man, stopping before Nolan, hand on her hips, raising her head ever so little.

"That would be me, "growled the girl, as Harry took the fact that she had two strange pistols hanging from her belt.

Nolan face actually fell for a second, before he composed himself.

"My apologies Maam," said the tall man ,"It's just that I would have expected the person who sank the reaver king to be more …"

The girl glare darkened more if it was possible.

"Tall ?" said the girl with venom.

Nolan searched for his word before sighing, bowing his head, accepting his misstep.

The girl smirked victoriously before looking at Harry. She raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you too young to be on a mission kid ?" said the apparent captain.

Now, Harry's training from his father should have stopped him from answering a crude insult like that and restrain him from doing stupid. But Harry spend his last days traveling with a man that didn't talk with him, crossing a mountain alone just before being throw of a cliff by said man.

So he did something stupid.

"Aren't you the one to talk ?" said Harry without thinking.

Everyone on the ship stopped what they were doing to look at him. Only the sound of the wave stayed on the boat.

Harry blinked. Ha. He shouldn't have done that.

Harry brain immediately rebooted, thinking for a way out of this. He found only one thing. Stay calm and stay on your ground. Don't search Nolan with your eyes. Keep them on the captain's.

The girl was apparently as shocked as the other, as she shook, her head, before glaring at the younger summoner, taking out her gun and firing at the boy.

Harry barrier immediately came to life, taking the bullet head on before breaking apart.

Nolan took less a second to register what happened, and took out his mace from his cloak smashing his hand into the other tall man the stood next to him as he did so.

All the other people on the ship took out their weapons and aimed them at Nolan, who's barrier came to life, looking around himself.

"Stop !" roared a voice.

Everyone did so, looking at the girl who just commanded them so, who's glare back on. She glared at Harry before strapping her gun back.

"Let's call that a test to see if you were ready in case of a pirate attack." Said the girl as she walked toward the back of the ship.

As she passed Harry, she grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't" she began dangerously, " ever disrespect me on my ship"

Harry nodded weakly and the girl released him.

He heard her bark order behind him , and saw Nolan helping the man he knocked down back on his feet. Some of the other sailors threw strange look at him , but stopped after receiving their order from their captain.

Harry took a deep breath, finally able to do so, and took on the ship as it began to move.

Well, look likes it didn't went to badly.

 _ **Line Break**_

They would spend three other day on this boat, and even if Harry had to accept that the ship was big, he had already seen most of it. Moreover the captain and him took a silent agreement that they- , well Harry had to stay out of her vision range, reducing greatly his possibility to wander.

That how he took the bottom of the ship, where they stocked up the goods, as a his place to stay. And practice.

He wasn't going to have a week of travels without exercising at all. That wouldn't do, his father would kill him. Or hurt him pretty badly at least.

So Harry practiced. He meditated.

He sat against the hull of the ship, eyes closed, hand together, gathering the magic around him. More than that, the gentle sound of the wave crashing against the wood helped him concentrate on his task.

Even with that, Harry was conscious that it wouldn't replace the three day of training that he missed, so he resigned himself to take off his ring to speed up his training.

He opened his eyes to look around the hold to see if anyone was here, especially Nolan, before looking at his hand. The ring on it glowed lightly even then, proving that it worked just right.

With a deep breath, he slowly took off the ring, allowing the magic to once again enter his body. Immediately, relief washed over him, and he felt calmer. He closed his eyes once more, regulating his breathing cycle, and brought his finger together but the palm apart.

The magic came quicker, way quicker this times. Magic came to his call, like an old friend that parted with a smile. It danced around him, gently touching him before floating away. Harry mouth relaxed into a smile as the energy around him appeased his mind.

He stayed like that for a long times, before actually focusing on his training. Ever so slowly, he tried to concentrate the magic around him in actual form. Basic form at first, square, circle, ect. Before moving on to more complicate ones.

Towers, Horses, the magic around him gathered into small manifestation of his mind, before dissipating into nothingness, only to reappear again in another form. The more complex was the form, the more complex it was to force it into 'life'.

Without noticing, Harry began to create form that were related to the sea, the environment around him and the wave he took for focus pushing away the other thought. A boat, a ship, a fish, a kraken, a sea-

Harry paused. An endless sea. A dark sea.

A inhuman growl brought him out of his thought.

He opened his eyes, only to see darkness. He blinked. No to be more precise, it was more like 'light' didn't exist , and it was only brought here with him, forming a circle around him.

Harry stood up, only then remarking that he was standing over water, a dark sea.

Another growl made him turn his head.

Darkness.

Harry tried to take a step to see what was that sound, but stopped when light particle passed in front of him, making him fuzzy.

He shook his head, his spirit trying to take in the situation, before remarking that the feet that he put outside the light circle began to sink into the dark water.

He immediately took a step back, his heart accelerating. The strange sensation left his body, allowing him to take full consciousness of what was happening. His mind worked at its best to somewhat find out where they were.

His eyes darted left and right around him, stopping on the light particle that stopped him second ago, who he supposed to be magic itself, searching for an int . He already accepted that this wasn't the real world, reducing the possibilities of where 'this' could be.

He then took out a dagger from his cloak, that he took to always had on him since they boarded the ship, and made a light cut on his palm . Pain flooded in his hand, moving up his arm, making Harry wince. It definitely wasn't a dream, or maybe a deep one, but he supposed it not to be one.

As a thought of it maybe being a vision, a drop of his blood fell on the water, dissipating in it. Then, before his eyes, with another big growl, a green light came out of the water, in the dark distance. The light stayed for a moment, before dropping slowly in the limitless sea around him.

The water suddenly began to move, wave forming around him, gently at first, before becoming ferocious, dangerous. The calm dark sea became in some second an angry sea of storm, raging around him and the light circle. Moreover, he was pretty sure he saw something moving under the sea. Something really big.

And then something came out of the water . Tentacle of green darted out of the darkness and crawled up toward the circle of light, stopping some centimetre away from entering it . At the same times, a big dark green scaled snake body part left the water before entering it once again some space away.

Harry took a step back from a tentacle who tried to enter the light circle, eyes wides and shaking from terror, as all the element around him formed into a idea of where he actually was.

'Few could say that they came to this place' reasoned a voice in his head ' and stayed alive to tell the tale'

Harry gulped as an green light shinned behind him, with droplet of water splashing, like when something big left the water.

He turned around slowly, coming face to face with the light from earlier, that he now knows was an eye. A big, green, slitted eye.

'So let me ask thou,' continued the voice as the eye focused on him ,' who are thou ?'

The command of the voice in his head had some sort of compulsion on his body, and he opened his mouth, even if the terror shook his entire body.

"Harry" said the boy.

The eye blinked , before the voice came back.

'Harry ?' said the voice, tasting the name on his 'lips',' Just Harry ?'

"The Institute strip away our name when we become summoner , only giving them back when we change our black cloak " respond Harry body without thinking .

'The Institute of War' said the voice, while the big eye 'frowned' ,' Thou are part of those who seek to control this world ?'

"Yes," said Harry as his eyes widened," To accomplish my goal"

He saw the tentacle around him try to enter the circle, only to be burned down by the light, immediately retreating. The big green eye focused on the burned tentacle, before going back to Harry.

'You sure are strange, child,' said the voice as the eyes began to sink in the water, as did the tentacle, ' It seem that you have the very Magic at your side.'

Harry looked at the dark shape under the water as it turned around him, even passing under him, allowing him to sea the enormous green scale of the body.

'Do thou know who I am ?' began the voice 'Do thou know just who are thou talking whit ?'

Harry gulped once again before answering, looking around him.

"I think I do," he began with a shaky voice," God Nagakabouros"

Immediately after he said that an enormous splashing was heard behind him, as something immense left the water.

'That is right !' roared the voice of the god ,' Now bow before me !'

As Harry turned, the very concept of light was created in this realm, almost blinding Harry. He fell to his knee , only discerning the silhouette of the god. A giant snake head .

'Rejoice !', continued the voice as the green eyes of the kraken god landed on him ,'For I have chosen you to entertain me in this world !'

And then Harry was back on the ship, his back on the hull, finger together. His lung screamed for air, and he took a deep breath, like if he hadn't done it since a long time. He tried to go up only for his leg to give up under him, making him fall down.

He only then saw that he was sweating like crazy, like if he just exercised for hours, and his body was any strength whatsoever.

"Dear summoner" said a voice dripping with poison next to him .

Harry immediately took out his dagger out and pointed it at the person, only to put it away when he saw who it was.

"Even if I find this place fitting for you," said the Captain with a false smile ," We are nearing our destination," her smile fell ,"Now get out of my ship."

Harry eyes widened as the captain left . How long as it been since he began ? Then an intense pain flooded his mind, with an image of a tall temple of gold with snake idol all around, and an island in the middle of the sea.

He brought his hand to his head, wincing as he did so. He took back his hand to look at it, only to stare at the light cut that was on his palm.

What the hell happened.

 _ **Line Break**_

Far away from the ship and Plitover, on an island, a tall bronze skinned woman head shifted slightly as she stopped what she was doing.

The person around her stopped as well.

"Is there something wrong, Priestess of Truth ?" asked one white clothed woman next to her.

The Priestess of Truth shook her head, a smile slowly forming on her face.

"It look like we will have an new addition to our place in the near future," said the tall woman " Our god made a move".

And with a laugh, the tall woman bright green eyes went back toward where she was looking. Forward to a bright future.

* * *

 **To be honsest, this chapter was supposed to end whith them entering Zaun, but the passage with the god came as i was writing, and i found it enteresting. I d'ont think i saw lots of story talk about it.**

 **DONT WORRY THO, he wont get overpowerd (too early or easily at least) , think of it more of an introduction to an distant ark .**

 **For MF, i planned to made it her father the captain at first, but counting the age that they are going to have when the right timeline begin, it was more logical that she already took GP place.**

 **ANYWAY, hope you enjoy ! Not dead (yet) ! C.U.**


End file.
